


i’ll go anywhere you want (anywhere you want me)

by lionoflannistarth (eldritch_beau)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Doctor Who Fusion, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Brienne is the Best, F/M, Jaime and Brienne the time travelling chaotic duo, also sad Jaime, but now it's all 2k words of emotions with a touch of angst bon appetit, soft!Jaime bc thats the only Jaime I know how to write, this was supposed to be a drabble lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-10-04
Packaged: 2020-11-23 19:21:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20894804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eldritch_beau/pseuds/lionoflannistarth
Summary: `On an unremarkable late-March evening, Jaime Lannister finds himself on the edge of the infamous bridge of the Red Fork. Disgraced for killing a King, dishonored for not regretting it and discharged for losing the hand that committed said murder, Jaime believes that has nothing to live for.Little does he know...`





	i’ll go anywhere you want (anywhere you want me)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [samueltanders](https://archiveofourown.org/users/samueltanders/gifts).

> this one is for Rebecca because she gave me an impeccable idea that BROKE MY HEART so I incorporated the last few lines to fit the narrative for it.

On an unremarkable late-March evening, Jaime Lannister finds himself on the edge of the infamous bridge of the Red Fork. Disgraced for killing a King, dishonored for not regretting it and discharged for losing the hand that committed said murder, Jaime has nothing to live for. He’s lost his father’s favour, his sister’s love and his brother’s trust. An empty man, in all sense of the word, Jaime braces himself against the railing, ready to jump, ready to let the water take him.

_This is it,_ Jaime thinks as he takes a deep breath. He closes his eyes and lets his senses overwhelm him. The sound of the traffic passing him by, the rush of the river underneath, the smell of dust swirling in the air, the dull ache where his hand used to be. _This is it,_ he tells himself. No more being a disappointment to father. No more being _not enough_ for Cersei. No more of being a hand-less useless, stupid Jaime Lannister. For a brief second he wonders if they’ll mourn him. Tyrion might, when he hears. But Tyrion and him haven’t spoken for years, and he wonders if Tyrion has forgiven him, if Tyrion ever will.

_I’m sorry Tyrion_, he thinks as he flings his wallet into the river below, waits for the inevitable sound of it plopping against the water, but doesn’t hear any. The current is too loud. As is the traffic, as is his mind.

Gingerly, Jaime climbs up on the turret, flinging his legs over to the other side and for the first time in a long time, he misses his mother _so much_ it feels like a physical wound in his chest. He wonders if she would’ve been just as ashamed of him too, if she would have hated his uselessness, his stupid, handless existence.

He hopes not, but the voices in his head make it impossible to be sure.

_Maybe I’ll see her again_, he tries to cheer himself up, _maybe it won’t be so bad. _He hopes she won't hate him for the things he's done. Would she smile at him like she used to when he was a kid? Would she run her hands through his hair and tell him its all going to be alright? Would sh—

“You don’t have to do this,” a woman's voice interrupts his thoughts and Jaime feels an imminent shock at having being discovered. It’s the Day of The Mother, a national holiday for the spring harvest and all police officers are off duty. He knows because he’s been keeping tabs for the past couple of weeks. He swerves to face the intruder, only to find an exceedingly tall woman, dressed in sharp blue trousers and a soft white long-coat, eyes imploringly wide, impossibly blue. _How did she get the jump on him?_ She is not beautiful, her face a mismatch of features—lips too thick, face too broad, nose twice broken, face overlaid with a disarray of freckles—and yet there is a tenderness in her features when she smiles at him, standing closer than he had anticipated. His heart leaps in his chest.

She leans against the turret. Eyes too bright, like she’s seeing all of him and Jaime suddenly feels too exposed. He huffs in anger, “Are you police? You gotta tell me if you are! It’s the law.”

A small smile pulls at the edge of her lips, “No, I’m not the police.” She says as she steps closer towards him, “I’m just…” she shrugs, “a traveller. Passing by, helping out.”

“A traveller?” Jaime rolls his eyes. It’s just his luck, to run into a hippie of all people. Gods, a hippie is going to try and talk him out of killing himself. Truly, this is the end of times. There is acid in his voice when he tells her, "I don't need _your help._ Travel along."

“Yes, a traveller.” There’s that small smile again as she ignores the second half of his response and dexterously climbs over the turret to sit next to him and Jaime’s heart almost jumps out of his mouth.

“What are you doing?!” he hisses at her as she dangles her feet like she isn’t sitting at a height where a simple fall could end her life.

“What are _you _doing?” she asks, her eyes trained on the horizon as she seems to polish an apple she produced from an inner lapel of her long-coat. Like this is some sort of a game and Jaime feels unbridled fury. The universe won’t even let him _die _in peace.

“I’m waiting for you to leave, so I can jump the fuck off and kill myself,” he snaps at her, “so be on your fucking way, _traveller_.”

“Do you have any last wish?” She asks, unshaken by the vehemence in his voice. She bites into the apple and Jaime blinks twice, taken aback.

_I want Cersei back_, he thinks involuntarily and chides himself for it. What he really wants is for her to want him, and even then, he’s not sure he wants it anymore. Had she ever really wanted him? Had she ever really loved him if she could discard him so easily for all those other men? Did she ever really love him when she could so easily stop like he meant nothing more to her than the dirt under her shoes?

Jaime looks up from the dark current of the river pulling at his thoughts and finds himself staring too close too unshakably into the woman’s blue eyes, like he can see the entire night sky reflected back in them. She is staring at him, like she can read the struggle within and Jaime bristles.

"A last wish? What are you, some kind of genie?" He mumbles against his better judgement.

“Anywhere you want to go, anywhere at all,” she prompts, “I can take you.”

Jaime scoffs at how genuine she sounds, “Anywhere?” His laugh is bitter and brittle and he would think she’s pitying him if there wasn’t that soft smile, that godsdamned lightness in her eyes.

“Anywhere at all,” she nods, “tell me one place you’d love to go and we’ll do that before I return you to your little spot so you can jump off in peace, how’s that sound?”

“Oh, perfect,” he would be less amused if this weren’t such a stupid game but he can tell she’s trying. She’s trying to distract him, trying to pull him away and Jaime is _not_ going to make this any easier for her. He is tired of playing games so he tells her the truth, “I want to go to the Age of Heroes. When knights were gallant and honorable, when there were dragons not in stone carvings but up in the skies, when the Long Night was yet to come and the Wall was yet to fall, and even one as me could dream of becoming a knight. Can you take me there, world weary traveller? Can you make this cripple's wish come true?”

He means to taunt her but from the glint in her eyes she seems to have taken it as anything but. She turns and jumps down from the turret and plants her feet firmly on the ground, “Are you sure?” she asks, as if he’s setting himself into a trap, walking into her riddles, “Is that all you want? To visit the Age Of Heroes?” She sounds so seriously excited about it that Jaime has half a mind to jump off right then and leave her hanging just to spite her, but then her hand is on his arm.

It's a gentle touch. _Gentler than Cersei_, he thinks and the breeze blowing his hair awry stings his eyes.

“Come on,” she jerks her chin at a blue box he hadn’t noticed before, “lets make your last wish come true.”

“Inside that police box? You sure you're not police? You can't arrest me I plead the fifth and I want a lawyer—"

“I’m not police, I promise” she shakes her head in good-natured smile and yet again, Jaime notices, not for the first time how astonishingly beautiful her eyes are. Almost the same shade as her_ police box_, but twice as blue.

“So you’re what? You pick up suicidal strays and put them in your damned police box? Aren't police boxes supposed to be red anyway?” She is strong and Jaime complains to fill the silence as he lets her lead him to the door of it, “both of us in there? if you wanted to fuck me you could’ve just asked, babe” he drawls and much to his utter delight, she blushes a splotchy red, colouring her freckles in an even darker hue.

“No, I, I meant—” she splutters before face hardens, her blue eyes angry and it warms Jaime to evoke such a reaction from her, “do you want you go to the Age Of Heroes or not?!”

The careful grin from his face falls. Is she on drugs? _That’s the last thing I need._ How could she possibly take him to the Age Of Heroes? Surely this is taking a jest too far. Or is this a Museum trip?

“Nobody can go to the Age Of Heroes, it's in _the past_. So whatever this is you’re selling, I’m not buying.” He scoffs as he leans against the door of the police box which was apparently unlocked and his shoulder pushes the door open, his momentum taking him to the floor with it.

His mouth falls open. Inside its a cozy room with some controls in the middle and octagonal designs and lighting that gives everything a soft, warm glow. It looks as big as a house inside, stairs leading to and away to other chambers. A soft thrumming sound echoes, as if the box itself were alive. How is it so huge? he could’ve sworn.. _sworn_ it was only…

“Its..” he gapes, as he tries to ascertain how this might be possible. She follows him inside, unsurprised, “… bigger on the inside?”

“Yes, glad you could keep up.” she says as she deftly presses some buttons which rocks the container and never mind that he was about to end his life not too long ago, Jaime is_ terrified._

“I’m a time traveller,” she tells him, eyes bright and blue and shining, “I can go anywhere, any time, anywhen in the Universe, anywhere you like. So if that’s your last wish, the Age of Heroes… I’ll take you there. And if you want to go somewhere else next I’ll take you there too. If you want to come back to your bridge then I’ll bring you back. But I cannot, in good sense, let you kill yourself without knowing there is still more to the Universe, more to it than we know, more than we can imagine.” Her gaze softens, “Westeros doesn’t have to be the end.”

Jaime can’t do anything but gape at her mismatched features. He should find all this time travel nonsense exactly what it is — utter nonsense, but he finds himself raising his right arm, where his hand used to be, “…but i haven’t got a hand…”

“Oh it's just a hand, we’ll still find aplenty to do. Your whole life wasn’t just your hand now, was it?”

It was, in a way. It's the only hand that knew how to do things. But the casual way she talks about his hand… like it… like missing it doesn’t define him…

“You’ve got another one, just like it.” She muses, “good thing humans come with a spare, yeah?”

“…but I don't know how to use it…” he murmurs, bracing against turbulence as she pulls an odd level here and there.

“Oh, you’ll learn.” she shrugs like its the simplest thing to do. _To learn._ And Jaime finds himself gaping at her again, the fathomlessness of her godsdamned blue eyes. A soft pink blossoms from her neck and up her cheeks under his scrutiny.

“There’s a whole Universe to explore, to find and discover. If you are done with yours and don’t want to stay in the old one, you can come along on mine. So what do you say? Will you come away with me?”

She’s looking at him with such conviction and care that Jaime can’t look away, only drown himself in those endless blue eyes. _Is she supposed to be savior? Is this a fever dream? He doesn't remember making that jump... is he dead already?_

He won’t ask questions. The look of concern in her eyes is so foreign to him and his heart aches in the need for that, _just that._ For someone to _care._

“Yes… hi,” he says, a little breathless, “Jaime. My name is Jaime.”

She smiles and her teeth are all crooked and its so bright so beautiful Jaime feels his heart swell. It feels like a new beginning, a breath of fresh air after years of stale, stoic frowns. He feels his own mouth twitch in response, wanting to mirror her smile.

“Hello, Jaime” she says, voice a little softer, shyer, red blooming on her freckled cheeks again, and oh he loves,_ loves_ how she says his name, “I am Brienne.”

_Brienne,_ he mouths her name and likes how it sounds. He likes it _so very much_ that this time he can't stop the smile that breaks out on his lips. She arches her eyebrow, a gesture devoid of any malice or twistedness that is second-nature to every Lannister he knows. The light in her eyes is warm and friendly and it makes his insides ache for more.

"You ready?" she asks, holding a lever, waiting for him to say something.

"Yes," he breathes, not loud enough for her to hear but he knows she's read his lips. She bites down on a sad smile, a_ knowing_ smile, her eyes brimming with tears and her lower lip trembles for one split second before she looks away, busying herself with the controls. He almost wonders what that was about but then she looks up again and her eyes are bright, like stars in the night sky, so blue so beautiful so full of promise that Jaime finds himself utterly mesmerized.

For the first time in a very _very_ long time, Jaime feels hope bloom in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> this was written on a whim but if you want, you can check out the [moodboard](https://lionoflannistarth.tumblr.com/post/188055955514/jaime-x-brienne-doctor-who-au-on-an) that motivated me to crack out this fic :)


End file.
